Snowflake
by RaiLei
Summary: [oneshot] When the snow falls, anything can happen.


Yuffie grinned, spreading her arms out as she twirled around, leaving her footprints deep in the cold ground. She has been so happy when she had thrown back her curtains to the absurd bright morning, the flower garden in the background covered in white. She hadn't seen snow for _five_ years . . . Traverse Town was too far south.

Kneeling down on the ground, Yuffie picked up a handful of the fluffy snow around her. She'd show Leon!

"Such party downers," Yuffie grumbled, throwing a snowball at the nearest wall.

_Aeris had to work in the Market Square's flower shop, but had seemed as interested in the snow as Yuffie had been. "Why don't you look for Leon?" she had suggested. _

_Like always, Leon wasn't at the flat he shared with Cloud. Tifa had answered the door, quickly telling Yuffie that Leon had gone out to old, abandoned castle early with Cloud that morning; they were trying to locate something of Ansem's. Yuffie had rolled her eyes at Tifa's answer who then proceeded to close the door on the young ninja. With Tifa's words in mind, the old castle hovering above the town, Yuffie had started towards the alley hidden behind the Bailey. _

Intent on getting Leon back for beating her in the Coliseum, Yuffie's mind was full of different ideas to get back at the stoic gunblader. Slipping between the iron gates that separated the old castle from the rest of Radiant Garden, she made her way down the winding alley that would lead her to the large platform outside the castle. Humming to herself as she walked, glad for once the Heartless were gone, she trailed her gloved hand across the wall, turning this way and that, the path opening to give way to the large platform.

"Finally," Yuffie sighed as she stepped onto the platform.

The large platform was covered in fresh white snow _and_ footprint free. Grinning to herself at her stroke of luck – being the _first_ to put your footprints in a certain place was simply the _best_. Yuffie smirked to herself; she was too easy to please sometimes. Once in the middle of the platform, Yuffie threw her arms out once more, twirling around like a little girl, tongue out in hopes of catching a snowflake. Closing her storm grey eyes as she stopped twirling, her legs wobbling from the action, flopping down onto the snow covered ground. Keeping her arms spread out, she let the snow drops fall onto her, her hair flecked with white.

As she lay there, Yuffie decided she liked the silence that used to engulf the small town. Many of the original habitants of Radiant Garden had started to return, the town becoming louder and more polluted daily week. She shook her head, she _had_ longed for Radiant Garden to be busy once more; but now that it was, she missed the old days: Seven residents – eight when Sephiroth was in town.

Yuffie's eyebrows came together as she heard the crunch of boots on the snow.

_Leon_'_s early_, she thought.

Leon's early? She sprung up; her eyes looked expertly around her for the brunette as her gloved hands tried to make a haphazard snowball.

"You know, sit there too long and you'll catch a cold."

Yuffie froze, the snowball falling from her numb fingers.

Storm grey eyes wide, Yuffie turned around to look at the newcomer.

She _knew_ that drawl . . . that red hair . . . she'd know _**him**_ anywhere.

"Reno – you're back."

The red head shook his head, his flaming red hair contrasting against his black cloak. "Don't know no Reno; the name's _Axel_, got it memorized?"

Yuffie let out a laugh, stuffing her hands into her pockets. "That's funny; _Got_ _it memorized_."

Axel narrowed his cerulean eyes at the colourful ninja. "Are you mocking me, brat?"

Yuffie stopped in front of him, standing on her tiptoes to be on eye level. "You sound just like him; he always called me a brat, that goofball."

Axel shrugged, not listening to the girls' chatter. "Life's full of disasters, get over in kid."

Yuffie balled her hands into fists as he turned his back on her, heading back to the alley. A smirk came to her features as she saw the appearance of his chakram wheels. "Whoa! _What_ are those? Can I try them?"

Axel rolled his eyes, the ninja easily keeping up with him. "No – don't you have someone else to bother, a friend? Sibling, parent?"

Yuffie huffed. "I was waiting for Squall, but he's somewhere in there," Yuffie waved a hand at the castle. "But Squall's real boring, you know?"

Axel paused momentarily, that name rang a bell, like a far off memory. He shook his head, coming to the iron doors of the Bailey. Axel pushed the heavy door open, indicating for Yuffie to go through before following her, the iron door creaking shut behind them. He looked over at Yuffie, her back to him, palm out to catch the falling snow, her hair covered with the falling flakes.

"Say, what's your name girl?"

"Hmm?" Yuffie looked over her shoulder. "I'm Yuffie Kisaragi; the greatest ninja alive – _got it memorized_?"

Axel shook his head, pulling up his black hood. Yuffie raised an eyebrow, her hand falling to her side as she turned to face him. "Tell me about this Reno person."

"He was my best friend, had red hair just like yours – but it was longer, he always had it in a ponytail. Reno dressed in black too, you know, the baggy jeans and the pull over sweater," Yuffie said, ticking the things off on her fingers. "He spoke with a drawl – especially when being sarcastic – he always called me a brat, that jerk. But, he's do anything for me, he quit smoking cause of me," Yuffie shook her head. "I never told him I liked him, but I promised myself that I would the next time I saw him . . . I hope he comes back soon, but he _always_ hated flowers."

Axel nodded, bringing his hand out to summon the darkness. "Make sure you tell him then."

Yuffie blinked, jumping back as the darkness appeared before him. "You're leaving . . . you coming back – Axel?"

"After I locate the Keyblade Wielder," he replied, stepping into the portal. "Later _brat_."

Glancing away from her, Axel stepped into the swirling darkness, leaving Yuffie standing alone in the Bailey. As the darkness closed behind him, he gave out a sigh, throwing his hood back. Sometimes, you just _couldn't_ go back. Yuffie stared at the spot long after the darkness had faded. After a while, she sighed, a grin coming back to her features. He knew, he _remembered_, even if he said he couldn't. Quickly turning on her heel, she ran up the Bailey steps towards the flat she shared with Aeris.

"Have a good day, Yuffie?" Aeris asked as the front door open, the winter breeze following the ninja in. "Did you find Leon?"

Yuffie shook her head, flopping down beside Aeris. She had totally forgotten about Leon! "Guess who I saw today?" She didn't wait for Aeris to guess. "Reno!"

Aeris paused, putting her book down. "Yuffie . . . Reno is, well, no one's seen him for five years . . . he's _dead_."

Yuffie shook her head. "I _**know**_ it was him. He said he'd be back tomorrow. He won't let me down, he never has."

---

Yuffie sat on the steps on the Bailey, the next night waiting for Reno – on, Axel – to return. She sat there on the ledge of the Bailey, swinging her legs back and forth. The winter breeze whipped around her, swirling her hair around, no snow falling tonight. Having dozed off, Yuffie's head snapped up as she heard a pair of shoes approaching her. Springing up, Yuffie turned; a huge grin on her face. Her grin faded as she saw Aeris standing a couple feet behind her, worry etched on her face as she held out two mugs.

She offered one to Yuffie. "He's not coming Yuffie . . . it's been three days," Aeris cast her eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry."

Yuffie took the mug from her, turning back to stare out at the empty caverns of the town. He'd _come_ back, he _never_ let her down before . . .


End file.
